Celestial Revolutions
by SoA
Summary: The destruction of Pharaoh 90 at Mugen Gakuen was a great victory for the Sailor Senshi, but it awakened another evil: the Cryo Clan. Four mysterious new senshi are caught in the middle as allies of the Sailors and tools of the enemies.


The Song of Autumn

_Part 1_

The echoes Pharaoh 90's anguished screams had hardly died out over the rubble of Mugen Gakuen and all the stolen heart crystals returned to its students, when a new darkness began to creep into Tokyo. It was barely a shadow at first. After the looming presence of the Death Busters for so long, it wasn't even worth noticing. Nevertheless, it was there.

Together, six girls climbed their way out of the ruins of their school. They, perhaps, were the only ones not to feel bewildered and lost when their heart crystals returned. In fact, they all saw the world with a new clarity that they hadn't known before. Not in this lifetime.

Dusting off their green plaid skirts, they brushed past the paramedics, police, and emergency personnel and continued down the sidewalk.

"Verbe..."

"It's our time now. Our chance is coming."

"Ayiesei is on its way around again."

"But the protectors of this planet, we should be wary of them after what they did here."

"Our mission has nothing to do with them. They have no reason to want to stop us."

"We tread on fragile ground; ground that isn't ours."

"All the more reason to take what we need and move on."

"Pharaoh 90, it's a shame that you will never know what you have done for us..."

Walking onto the Juuban Jr. High school grounds, Kino Makoto could hardly believe her eyes. Last week, she thought she had seen the last of Mugen Gakuen and was glad of it. Here, mingling with the red and blue and Juuban were the all too familiar burgundy and green uniforms of Mugen Gakuen. The sight of it made her stomach churn uneasily. She wanted to turn and run in the other direction. The memories of that school and the Death Busters still haunted her.

Taking a deep breath, Makoto started forward again. "It's just a bunch of students," she told herself under her breath, "The Witches 5 are long gone. But I wonder; did they all transfer here?" Shrugging and striding towards the school more boldly, she laughed quietly, "At least I won't be the only one with a miss-matched uniform anymore."

Mizuno Ami slid up to her through the crowd in the school yard. "Good morning Makoto," she said brightly before Makoto even noticed she was beside her.

"Oh, hey Ami," she reacted with a smile, "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," the blue-haired girl replied distractedly. She too was surveying the crowd of new students. "Do you suppose they are all transferring to our school?"

Makoto shrugged, "I was wondering the same thing myself."

"Hm," Ami said thoughtfully, "Logistically, I wonder how they will fit all of them into the existing classes. There aren't that many extra desks."

Makoto laughed nervously, "Let's just let the school worry about that."

Makoto and Ami sauntered towards the entrance together. Gathered almost directly in their path was a group of five Mugen girls.

"Aw man, that's not fair," one of them whined animatedly as she waved her schedule in front of her. She had sapphire blue eyes and dark orange hair in a long snaking ponytail. "Mokuhi and Hyakka are in the same class. And then Toukan and Hayaru are in class five together, but I'm all by myself in class six."

"It's not the end of the world, Ima," her friend with long, glossy, black hair pointed out dryly.

"Yeah," the tall blond girl agreed, "They'll have Mugen rebuilt in no time, and then we'll all be back in the same class again."

"If my parents let me go back there," the shortest girl of the group said wistfully. She had pine green hair half pulled into a bun and much paler skin than the others. "You know, after what happened."

"Don't be stupid Hayaru!" the pink haired girl of the group snapped lightly. "Of course they will. The Mugen Gakuen professors are still the best in Tokyo."

"Well, I guess..." the girl, Hayaru, admitted.

"Still, it's not fair," the first girl lamented.

Just then another group of five Mugen Gakuen girls glided up to them. One with brilliant green hair offered with false friendliness, "Cheer up Akihara-san, Miyuki and I in three-six with you too. It'll be fun."

"Aw, buzz off Seika," the orange-haired girl snapped, though she didn't look angry. "Who asked you anyway?"

Seika and her four friends walked off laughing at her expense.

"Who asked her anyway?" the girl repeated irritably. Almost immediately, she brightened up and, seeing Ami and Makoto watching on, she charged out of their little circle and towards them.

"Hi, my name is Akihara Imahodo," she introduced herself brightly. With a slight bow, she continued on, "I'm new here, and my friends too. But, I guess that's obvious. Anyway, what kind of class is three-six?"

"Three-six?" Ami observed, "That's your class isn't it, Makoto?"

"You're in three-six too? Great!" Imahodo exclaimed at Makoto, "Sorry, what's your name?"

"I'm Kino Makoto," she answered with a smile. Imahodo's enthusiasm was infectious. Behind her, however, her four friends were giggling at her.

"Nice to meet you," Imahodo said politely, "And what is your class like?"

"Our homeroom teacher, Shinohara-sensei, he's pretty strict, but he's still nice enough when he's in a good mood," Makoto answered, "The other students are pretty nice too."

"Except for Yuuki Seika and Hirosue Miyuki, I'd say," the pink haired girl moved up next to Imahodo. "I'd watch out for those two, if I were you."

"Uh, okay," Makoto nodded.

The pink haired girl stuck out her hand to shake Makoto's, "I'm Haruya Hyakka." Makoto shook her hand firmly, Hyakka then turned to Ami. "And you are?" she asked.

"Mizuno Ami," Ami replied sweetly and gently shook Hyakka's hand. "I'm not in Makoto's class though. My class is class five."

"You said five?" the black haired girl asked.

Ami nodded.

"Great," the girl replied with a smile. "Now it's not a class full of strangers. I'm Anrui Mokuhi."

"My name is Natsubashi Hayaru," the tiny girl with long green hair introduced herself softly, "I'll be in your class too, Mizuno-san."

"Nice to meet you," Ami replied with a smile.

The tall girl with dark blond hair still hung lackadaisically behind her friends. When she caught Makoto staring curiously at her, she finally offered up her name, "I'm Fuyutsuki Toukan."

"So, you live close to here, then?" Ami tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah, more or less," Mokuhi answered for all of them. "We all live in this school district, which is why our parents sent us here, at least until our school is rebuilt."

"So, they're rebuilding Mugen Gakuen then?" Makoto asked.

"Of course," Hyakka said quickly, "And making it better than before, I'm sure."

"With even more state-of-the-art technology," Hayaru said with quiet eagerness.

Ami shuddered inwardly to think of Viluy and her super computer at the core of their old school, but she tried not to let on. "It was a really beautiful campus," Ami commented.

"Oh! You've been there?" Imahodo asked excitedly.

"Were you thinking of transferring?" Hyakka asked measuringly.

"Well..." Ami started, embarrassed.

"No, we were just visiting some of our friends," Makoto finished for her.

"You have friends at Mugen?" Mokuhi asked.

"Maybe we know them," Toukan put in.

"They were high schoolers, but did you know Ten'ou Haruka or Kaiou Michiru?" Makoto asked doubtfully.

"Ten'ou-senpai and Kaiou-senpai?" Hayaru gasped.

"We didn't know them personally," Hyakka answered, "But who didn't know of them?"

"They're so cool," Imahodo gushed.

"I think suave is a better word," Toukan offered.

Looking down at her watch, Ami straightened up. "I think it's time for us to head to class," she suggested.

"Right," Mokuhi agreed, "But could you, uh, show us where to go? No one gave us a tour or anything."

"Sure," Makoto agreed and started the group walking, "Of course. All the third year classes are on the same hall."

"Class one is in the same area too?" Mokuhi asked. "That's my and Hyakka's class."

"Oh! That's Usagi's class," Ami said.

"Usagi? Who's Usagi?" Hyakka asked.

"She's our really close friend," Ami answered fondly.

"She's probably already in the classroom already then," Mokuhi concluded.

"Well, probably not," Makoto said hesitantly, "She's probably late."

"Late? What makes you say that?" Toukan asked.

"Well, she's always..." Makoto didn't like admitting Usagi's faults in front of others, "…late."

"What a way to disrespect education!" Hyakka scoffed.

"Well, she doesn't mean to," Ami defended her, "She's just..."

"A ditz?" Hyakka offered. "Lazy? Irresponsible? Resistant to alarm clocks?"

"No," Makoto disagreed firmly.

"That is a bit harsh..." Ami argued.

Around them, all the other students were filing into the building as well. Makoto was sure that classes at Juuban Jr. High were about to get a lot more interesting. They hurried up the stairs and showed their new acquaintances to their classrooms.

As they left Hyakka and Mokuhi off in Haruna-sensei's homeroom, Hyakka looked at Ami thoughtfully. "Mizuno Ami. Now I remember where I have heard that name before," she said, "You're that girl genius that keeps getting the top scores on all the mock exams."

"Well, I..." Ami stammered.

"Maybe you're the reigning queen here at this public school," Hyakka said with fire in her russet eyes, "But get ready for some competition. Mugen Gakuen didn't teach us to be a bunch of slackers."

Ami wasn't sure how to respond. Laughing nervously, she hurried off towards her own classroom with Toukan and Hayaru in tow.

Shrugging, Imahodo turned to Makoto and urged, "Let's go. We don't want to be late."

The bell sounded, signaling the end of the school day at last. Quickly gathering her things, Makoto hurried out of the classroom, glad to be done. Almost immediately, she bumped into Ami again. The blue haired girl's eyes seemed brighter than usual.

"I don't know about you, but I've had just about enough lectures on diligence today," Makoto complained, "'Why can't all of you participate in class discussions more like these new students?' and 'Why can't you all strive for excellence the way these new students do?' How long do they have to here at Juuban?"

"Actually, I think it's rather refreshing," Ami said crisply, smiling, "The class has a completely different dynamic now."

"I'd be okay if it didn't," Makoto admitted.

Just as they were exiting the school, they heard a familiar voice wail, "Ami-chan! Mako-chan!" Bounding through the crowd behind them came Usagi, blond pigtails flying.

"Oh, Usagi-chan," Ami greeted her warmly.

Catching up to them, Usagi panted, "There are Mugen students in my class. Seven of them!" A moment later, the presence of green and maroon uniforms swarming all around them struck here. "They're everywhere," she whispered loudly. "Do you think this is—?"

Ami giggled, "They are in all of our classes now. I understand it's only a temporary transfer until Mugen Gakuen is rebuilt. It would be a shame for such excellent students to go without classes for too long."

"Only you would say that, Ami-chan," Usagi observed dryly.

"She's right, you know," Imahodo appeared beside them with a grin on her face, "Even though something crazy did happen to our school campus, that's no reason for us to stop studying."

"Oh, hi Akihara-san," Makoto uttered, surprised.

Seeing Imahodo, Usagi echoed curiously, "Akihara-san?"

The Mugen transfer student pivoted on her heels and walked backwards in front of Usagi, extending her hand towards her. "I'm Akihara Imahodo, new to the school as of today," she said cheerfully.

Usagi took her hand with equal cheer, "I'm Tsukino Usagi."

"Oh, you're their friend who is always late, right?" Imahodo concluded triumphantly. The brunette girl stumbled on the sidewalk behind her and laughed nervously, then took up her place on the other side of Makoto again.

"Heh heh..." Usagi laughed nervously, then hissed at Makoto next to her, "What are you telling people?"

"Well, we were just helping some people find their classroom this morning..." Makoto started, embarrassed.

Just then, Imahodo let out a cry as she collided with another student. Flailing, she stumbled to her hands and knees as her book bag fell open, spewing its contents all over the side walk. Another girl in a Mugen uniform with curly hair nearly the same color as Imahodo's stalked off chuckling. "Better watch where you're going Akihara," she sneered.

"Kae!" Imahodo fumed, shaking her fist at the taller girl while massaging a bruised knee with her other hand.

"Are you okay Akihara-san?" Makoto asked, stooping down to help her gather her things.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she reassured them irritably as she haphazardly stuffed papers, pencils, and notebooks back into her book bag.

"I don't get those girls at all," Toukan said as she strode up to them with Hayaru in tow. "I'm sure it was Arimi that took Hayaru's assignment today when no one was looking."

"Fuyutsuki-san, Natsubashi-san," Ami greeted them.

"It wasn't a problem, really," Hayaru protested meekly.

"Only, it made you look stupid," Toukan pointed out, "Which you're not."

"You know them too," Usagi asked Ami, pointing towards the newcomers.

"They just joined my class today," Ami explained, then, turning to them, introduced Usagi, "This is my dear friend Tsukino Usagi. I believe she is in the same class as your friends Haruya and Anrui."

"Oh, so you're that Usagi," Toukan observed knowingly. The comment rolled right over Usagi, unnoticed.

By then, Imahodo had gathered all of her things, fastened her book bag, and stood up again. Yet another Mugen girl, this one with long sky blue hair, approached them from behind. Tapping Imahodo on the shoulder, she said, "I think you dropped this." She pressed a violet colored pen topped with an elaborate looking star into Imahodo's hand.

"I don't think this is—" she protested distantly.

"I'm sure it's yours, Akihara," the girl said firmly.

"Thanks Arimi-san," Imahodo replied. Her eyes were unfocused and she seemed, for a moment, unaware of her surroundings. By the time she returned to herself and stowed the pen, the other girl was gone. "Thanks, I guess."

"What was that all about?" Hyakka asked, striding up to them along side Mokuhi.

"Hey, hey, you're in my class," Usagi exclaimed, "You know these girls too?"

"Of course!" Mokuhi replied with a smile, "They're our best friends. We five make a great time."

"And a half-decent band," Toukan added.

"A band?" Makoto asked, "Like with instruments?"

Imahodo grinned, "Yeah. Mokuhi here is the drummer. Hyakka plays guitar, Hayaru plays bass, and Toukan is on the keyboard."

"And what do you play?" Usagi asked.

"Tambourine," Imahodo answered with an strangled giggle.

Mokuhi elbowed her in the side, "And she is our lead singer. You should hear her sing some time!"

"So do you guys have concerts and stuff?" Usagi asked excitedly, "Have you ever been on TV?"

"We wish," Toukan laughed.

"We're just getting started, you know," Hayaru admitted.

"What's the name of your band then?" Makoto asked.

They all answered almost in unison, "Revolution Return."

"She has the pen then?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. Well done girls."

"Are you sure she'll act as we want her to?"

"I felt the power awakening in her. She won't be able to resist it. Even if she doesn't remember the past as we do, she will know what to do. I am sure of it. Her sense of duty was always too strong to be ignored."

"You had better be right."

"When am I not?"

"Be careful with that kind of ego Ranshai."

"Whatever you say, Kai."

"Well, in any case, I think Ninakai and I can handle this."

"And you're sure about that? We'll stay by in case you need reinforcements."

"We couldn't possibly meet any sort of resistance we can't handle."

"Have you forgotten the Sailor Senshi?"

"They wouldn't be here now. They don't even know we exist."

Ami glanced down at her watch and gently cleared her throat. "I hate to bring up the time," she started quietly, "But we promised Rei and Minako that we would meet them at Hikawa Shrine today to study."

"Aw, come on Ami-chan," Usagi whined.

"We've got that big English test tomorrow, remember?" Makoto reminded her.

Suddenly a mischievous look spread across Usagi's face. "If you're all Mugen students, then you must be really smart," she concluded deviously, "Want to join our study group?"

"Just having us sit in the same room as you won't improve your grades, you know," Hyakka said bluntly.

"Sure," Imahodo agreed suddenly, "I'll join you for a bit. I'd like to meet your other friends."

"Please don't be late to practice, Ima-chan," Hayaru urged, "We only have the space at the club house reserved for an hour today."

"Don't worry, I'll be there," she reassured them.

"Well then, let's—"

A chorus of screams split across the school yard.

All heads turned towards the front gate of the school yard. Blocking the way out were two scantily clad girls with brilliantly glowing crystals in their hands. The more petite of the two had orange-brown hair in a low ponytail and wore something like a jazzed-up yellow and blue leotard. The other had long, lime green hair and wore barely more than a black bikini and tall black platform boots.

"What the hell?" Hyakka wondered out loud.

The two girls at the gate laughed loudly and shot blasts of orange and green energy in all directions. Students scattered, screaming, and dove for whatever cover they could.

Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and their new friends stood rooted to the spot in stunned horror.

_I thought we were done with this. _Makoto fished through her book bag for her henshin pen. On the other side of Usagi, Ami was doing the same thing.

Just then, a bolt of blazing green energy lashed in their direction.

"Everyone! Get out of the way!" Makoto yelled and dove to the side, shoving Mokuhi and Hyakka down with her.

Although they managed to avoid the energy, Ami and Usagi landed much less gracefully. Usagi wailed, "This can't be happening! This is all a dream!"

"Usagi-chan, pull yourself together," Ami urged quietly, "We have to do something."

"But why is it always us?" Usagi complained tearfully.

"If we don't stop these two crazy girls and save the school, who will?" Makoto pointed out, creeping over to them.

Suddenly, what looked to be sparkling autumn leaves darted across the school yard towards the two girls at the gate. "Crystalline Leaf Rain!"

For a moment, all eyes were on the red-hued maple in the middle of the yard. Standing in its shade was a sailor senshi none of them had seen before. She wore a violet skirt and sailor collar with light orange bows and tall sapphire blue boots. The sailor flipped her thin brown ponytail over her shoulder and fixed her gaze towards the front gate. "Trying to destroy the new school for a bunch of students who just lost their own? That's tacky," she said, "Coursing on endless revolutions around the sun, I am sailor Ayiesei, the autumn shooting star."

"Sailor Ayiesei..." Ami whispered.

"Come on, this is our chance to sneak off," Makoto urged, pushing her two friends back towards the school. Dashing around the corner, they dug frantically through their school bags for their henshin wands. As soon as they were safely in and out of sight, they threw their hands into the air and called, "Jupiter Star Power, Makeup!"

"Mercury Star Power, Makeup!"

"Moon Cosmic Power, Makeup!"

By the time they rushed outside as Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Moon, the yard was practically cleared of students. All of them cowered behind trees, bushes, or retaining walls. Meanwhile, Sailor Ayiesei squared off with the two enemies.

"What are you doing here?" Ayiesei demanded of them, "What do you want?"

"I would ask you the same question," the green haired girl asked, amused, "But we expected you. In fact, we counted on it. We want you."

"What are you talking a—" she yelped and rolled out of the way as both girls fired energy out of their crystals at her.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon yelled and dashed up to Sailor Ayiesei's side, "Attacking a school when everyone was so happy to be going home and bullying another sailor senshi that we don't even know yet, that's something I can't forgive. I'm Sailor Moon, soldier of love and justice, and in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

The other two senshi skidded up beside her.

"The soldier of love and wisdom, I'm Sailor Mercury."

"The soldier of love and courage, I'm Sailor Jupiter."

Mercury offered a hand to Sailor Ayiesei to help her up. With a week smile, she said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sailor Ayiesei."

"Stay out of this," the green haired girl threatened, "This isn't your fight, and it has nothing to do with you."

"You were attacking this school," Jupiter accused, "We can't let that go. Wherever anyone attacks innocent people, we'll be there to stop them."

"Figures," the smaller girl scoffed.

"No matter, we were just about to get what we came for when you interrupted us," the first girl said. Again, bright light erupted from their crystals. It caught Sailor Ayiesei off guard this time. Enveloped in the light, she screamed and lifted off the ground. Her sailor fuku disappeared, and her body grew translucent, covered in swirling colors.

Jupiter, Mercury, and Moon watched on in stunned horror.

"What? Where is it?" the green haired girl yelled in dismay. A moment later, the light around Sailor Ayiesei receded. Her fuku returned and she collapsed limply to the ground.

"That was uncalled-for," Sailor Ayiesei wheezed, struggling to her feet.

"Where is it?" the brown haired girl demanded, stalking over towards them, "Did you give it away?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked weakly as she warily prepared to attack again.

"Your magic wand thingy!" the girl replied impatiently, still advancing.

"It's not ringing any bells," Ayiesei said, her eyes narrowed.

"Your Celestial Rod," the green haired girl clarified sharply.

"And besides, even if I did know what you were talking about, you haven't done a very good job of endearing yourself to me. I'm not inclined to be cooperative," Sailor Ayiesei warned them.

"We'll see about that," the green haired girl, who still stood firmly between all the students and the exit, sneered.

The other enemy girl was almost right in front of them.

"You've come close enough!" Sailor Jupiter barked, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The glittering attacks struck the petite girl in front of them. "Enough!" she yelled angrily after she regained her balance. The senshi braced themselves for another blast from her crystal, but instead she firmly snapped her fingers.

Without warning, Sailor Ayiesei whipped around and swung a swift kick at Sailor Jupiter. Yelling, she fell back to the ground.

"Crystalline Leaf Rain!" she yelled and targeted her attack at Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon instead of their apparent enemies.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury cried and pushed her out of the way, taking the attack herself with a choked cry.

The two villainous girls laughed ruefully.

"I thought you were on our side," Sailor Moon cried.

"Be careful who you trust," the girl closest to them advised.

"Ninakai, we're done here for now," the girl still by the gate ordered, "Let's go."

"Alright," she responded and dashed back towards the gate. In moments, both of them had disappeared out onto the street and away.

The sailor senshi didn't have time to think on that, however. Sailor Ayiesei took a leaping kick at Sailor Moon. Wailing and yelling, she managed to dodge it.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury yelled suddenly, "Look at her eyes! She's not herself." Ayiesei's sapphire blue eyes were focused distantly with hardly any pupil to be seen.

Sailor Moon had only a moment to catch a glimpse of those eyes before Sailor Ayiesei came after her again. This time, Jupiter lunged in, grabbing at the other sailor's arms and pinning them behind her back. "Do it now Sailor Moon," she urged as Sailor Ayiesei struggled to break free of her hold.

Sailor Moon nodded firmly. Her Spiral Heart Moon Rod appeared in her hands and, drawing a familiar circle around her, she called, "Moon Healing Escalation!" The gentle white light enveloped Sailor Ayiesei and she relaxed almost immediately.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, "I don't know what I was doing." Jupiter released her.

"It's okay," Sailor Moon replied warmly, "I don't think you were yourself."

"But are you really on our side?" Mercury asked quietly.

"I don't know," Ayiesei admitted nervously.

"Who are you, really? Who were they? What's the Celestial Rod?" Sailor Jupiter demanded of her.

"I—I don't know. I don't know," she shook her head frantically and backed away. There was a look of fearful realization in her eyes. She took a deep breath, looking as if she were about to explain, but turned and sprinted away across the school yard.

"Please tell us something, at least," Sailor Moon yelled after her.

"I can't!" Ayiesei yelled back over her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Moments later, she too was gone.

Sailor Jupiter looked nervously around them. Students wearing Juuban and Mugen uniforms had begun to emerge from the shrubbery. "Let's split while we still can," she advised. They dashed off and found a safe place to shed their transformations.

Crossing back across the school yard again, Hyakka, Hayaru, Toukan, and Mokuhi caught up with them. "Are you guys okay?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Hyakka answered quickly, "But have you seen Imahodo?"

Usagi, Ami, and Makoto all shook their heads.

Just then, Imahodo jogged panting over to them. "There you are," she said in relief. A look of worry was quickly replaced with her usual bright cheerfulness.

"Ima-chan!" Hayaru exclaimed in relief.

"That was so cool!" Imahodo cooed.

"What part of to crazy girls holding the school hostage with magic jewels was cool?" Toukan asked dryly.

"No, no. Not that," Imahodo clarified enthusiastically, "The Sailor Senshi. Didn't you see them? They're famous!"

Ami and Makoto exchanged incredulous glances.

"Well, yeah," Toukan admitted.

"And you know, I've been reading the comic books about them," Imahodo said in a low voice.

"Really?" Usagi asked excitedly.

Imahodo continued in a loud whisper, "And I'm almost sure that it wasn't some lab accident that destroyed our school. Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailor Senshi were fighting evil right there in Mugen Gakuen. And they won."

"Imahodo-chan, you read too many comic books," Mokuhi said.

"No, I'm serious," she insisted.

"_Ne, ne_, Akihara-san," Usagi cut in, "Who is your favorite sailor?"

"Definitely not Sailor Moon," Imahodo laughed, "She always seems like such a flake who needs to be told when to attack. I think, I like Sailor Jupiter best. She seems so courageous and caring."

Makoto tried not to blush while Usagi fumed silently.

"We really should get going," Ami reminded them.

"Right," Imahodo put in, "Where is your friend's house?"

Makoto glanced nervously at Usagi and Ami. _We're going to be discussing the new enemy today, not entrance exams._ "Actually, it's gotten so late already, we probably don't have time for study group today," she suggested awkwardly, "Not before Ami's cram school anyway."

"Right," Ami agreed, not so convincingly, "And I'm sure my mother is worried about me if this attack gets on the news."

"You mean we'll take the day off?" Usagi asked with tentative excitement.

"Yeah, come on Usagi," Makoto urged.

"Well, let me know next time you guys are studying together," Imahodo requested.

"Sure thing," Makoto agreed, "See you tomorrow!"

"See you!" the others chorused.

They left the Juuban Jr. High school grounds and hurried to the Hikawa Shrine, despite Usagi's confused protests.

"So, there was an attack on Juuban Jr. High today," Rei observed as soon as they entered. She and Minako were already kneeling around the low table with their homework in front of them. One quick glance revealed that neither had made much progress.

As they all settled down around the table, Makoto answered, "I think we have new enemies, and maybe a new ally."

"A new ally?" Luna asked, hopping up onto the table.

"Sailor Ayiesei," Ami answered.

"Sailor Ayiesei?" Minako asked, "Is that the tenth planet or something? I thought with Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto we were out of planets."

"Actually, no," Ami answered, "There are a few planetoids after Pluto, but none have that name."

"And Ami-chan would know," Usagi added.

"But what did they want?" Artemis asked from the cushion at Minako's side. "This Sailor Ayiesei and the new enemies."

"Actually, Sailor Ayiesei really didn't tell us anything," Makoto admitted, "She didn't seem to know. Though, she was friendly enough."

"But she attacked us!" Usagi put in.

"That doesn't sound friendly to me," Luna said.

"After I used Moon Healing Escalation she went back to normal," Usagi explained, "It was like those enemies did something to her."

"I wonder if we're at risk for the same sort of control," Ami said thoughtfully.

"I hope not," Minako said.

"What about those enemies?" Rei reminded them.

"There were two girls and they seemed to get all of their power from these crystals they carried," Makoto strained to remember all of the details, "It seemed like they knew Sailor Ayiesei, but they told us it was none of our business. They wanted something from Sailor Ayiesei, but she didn't have it. What was it called?"

"The Celestial Rod, I think," Ami replied.

"I wonder what this is all about," Rei pondered.

After a long thoughtful silence, Ami wondered out loud, "New enemies appear the same day Mugen students transfer to our school. I wonder if the Death Busters aren't gone after all."

"There were Mugen students at your school too?" Minako exclaimed.

"I don't think we're dealing with old enemies here," Makoto disagreed with Ami, "We destroyed Pharaoh 90 and their headquarters. Besides, they used crystals, not Daimons."

"Yeah, Mako-chan is right," Usagi agreed, "These girls were different."

"I guess we have to sit tight and wait for their next move," Rei said reluctantly, "Maybe they will reveal more of themselves. I hope you all enjoyed your week of peace."


End file.
